


引力百分百【番外】

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 婚后及生崽*女儿葦(芦)奈yoshina儿子拓実takumi (姐弟4岁差)铃木老师家的和树崽和takumi(恋人10岁差)





	引力百分百【番外】

引力番外

 

/  
堂本刚严重怀疑堂本光一在他身上装了摄像头，他刚拿着化验单出来，就接到了本来应该在开会的人打来的电话。

“是不是你肠胃问题，都说了我不在的时候饭一定要——”

“光一——”他打断了那边悄悄话音量的埋怨，“是小宝宝哦~”然后就嘿嘿嘿的傻笑了出来。

“宝宝？…………宝宝!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

悄悄话突然变成了掷地有声的大喊，耳朵被吵到的不止有人在医院的小刚老师，还有堂本光一背后原本平静的会议室。

“光一老师…声音小一点……”会议室后门探出同事的脸，双手合十放在眼前哀怨地对他说。

这下整个理学院都知道了，堂本教授开会偷溜，不对，堂本夫夫喜提第一崽。

 

 

/  
音乐教室里的声响不同于往常，铃木老师的钢琴不规律地冒出些怪异音节，隔壁的老师学生都快难受哭了。

“如果嘴巴苦的话，可以准备些酸口清甜的水果。”  
“叮叮——”

“比如柑橘类，柚子啊，气味也清爽，我家那位这样就很管用。”  
“叮叮叮——”

“吃饭的话调味料少放，原味其实最好，那个时候就不喜欢重口的了，口感温和最重要，就是…嗯…温和，温和你懂吗?”  
“咚咚——”

“鲫鱼汤后边也可以喝，有助于产奶，我说清楚了吗?”  
“叮咚——”

“嗯嗯嗯清楚了清楚了。”  
趴在小桌上认真笔记的人点点头，只是他搞不懂为什么铃木老师每说完一句话都一定要乱弹一下琴，听起来怪难受的，但好像有助于对方思考。

 

/  
“唔……”  
一声可爱的埋怨声在浴室内闷闷的响起，堂本刚洗完澡正在穿宽大的居家服。光一很体贴的把之前套头的衣服都换成了系扣的，这样也不用他费力的伸手，肚子也没有负担。但此刻看到镜子里的自己又开始嘟嘴了——到处都是肉啊。

歇工回来的光一准教授看到的就是这幅画面。爱人只穿了上衣还没扣扣子，下||身被衣摆遮掩，随着他系扣子的动作若隐若现，两条修长的腿立刻勾起了|翻|云|覆|雨|的记忆。剛面对着那面大镜子，手覆在鼓起的肚皮上皱眉。

“站多久了不吹头发，快过来——感冒才刚好，别瞎折腾。”

“光一…”  
堂本刚看着他，颇有些哀怨的说。  
“大肚子不好看…”

浴室里omega的奶香闻得他心智不稳，光一老师拿起裤子，小臂套进裤腿蹲下身子示意他抬脚。光洁的小腿在眼前晃，就是赌气一般不伸进来。

和他耍小孩子脾气是吗，那刚好，直接不穿了。光一放下裤子，一个公主抱拦腰把人抱出去放在了床上。

“你说我们的宝宝不好看。”  
拿毛巾揉他的脑袋，动作并没有很温柔，但是却带着别样的不可抗拒。

“不是这个意思…我是说我不好看…诶呀，你干嘛——”

这边还在软软的抱怨呢，那边手上的动作就变得奇怪了，摸哪里呢这是。

Alpha没有说话，只是突然飘起的水果酒的味道让堂本刚渐渐微醺。羞红爬上小圆脸，想要干什么不能再明显了。

“怀孕皮肤会变好吗？”  
堂本光一亲吻着爱人牛奶般的皮肤，爱不释手。光滑细腻的触感，嘴唇丝毫不想离开片刻。

“好像怀的是女孩子就会这样…”

“稳定期了…再拒绝我真的会疯…”  
细细密密的吻和温柔的动作悉数落在敏感的地方，缠绵的奶酒味道终于又在堂本家散开。

 

/  
剛生产前有一次出血，恰巧堂本光一不在家。他强忍着疼痛和害怕，自己打了急救电话，很冷静的做了急救，医生赶到的时候都有些震惊。

开完会的光一教授赶到医院，对着路上的每一张病床确认，只怕半路遇到的哪个上边躺着的是他的剛。

医生前脚出病房门，光一也正好来了，他稍稍安抚了剛的情绪就去找了医生。

“没事儿你也别怕，只是息肉出血，出血量也不大，没有影响，他自己及时处理也很到位，目前止血了就没什么问题，按时按量吃药，情绪好了就是身体好了。”

堂本光一悬着的心这才安慰了一些。

 

“扣酱…”  
病床上的人向他伸出手臂要抱抱，他一把揽进怀里。

“对不起…”  
一开口眼泪也掉了下来，他抱着堂本刚懊悔的说着。  
“你很棒，你保护了我们的宝宝，你是个很好的爸爸！”  
吻留恋在剛光洁的额头，堂本光一只希望能够安抚到他。而堂本刚这会的后怕劲儿才上来，只顾着流眼泪，哭累了才睡过去，肩膀一抽一抽，眼角红红的，让堂本光一心疼坏了。

这样的情绪在医生和光一的安抚下很快恢复了正常，剛的孕期生活虽然小心翼翼，但也在慢慢变得熟能生巧。

 

/

临近预产期，每晚除了惯例的聊天和亲吻，又多加了一条和宝宝说话。

堂本刚背靠床头坐着，堂本光一趴在床上将嘴唇轻贴在他圆滚滚的肚皮上，嘴里念念有词。

“你要乖乖的，不能乱动，惹你tsuyo爸爸不舒服。”  
“自己转的时候啊，转到头朝下就好，转一圈就好，不然会脐绕颈，tsuyo爸爸就要剖腹呢，很疼的。”

“没得说亲两下就完了，讲这些干嘛。”

“宝宝，爸爸爱你哦。”

话音刚落光一亲吻过的地方就鼓了起来，应该是孩子的小脚丫踢了过来。堂本刚笑得停不住的头向后仰。

“他发现你说鬼话了哈哈哈哈哈。”

“才没有呢~”  
光一摸了摸刚才鼓起来的地方，认真的说。  
“他就是这么说‘Yes’的。”

 

/  
生产的时候除了家人还来了一些朋友，堂本光一在角落里，几乎和墙壁长成了一体。

“前辈，您别紧张，肯定没事的。”  
来安慰他的人是堂岛孝平，剛的后辈。

手术室里传来一声响亮的哭叫声，堂岛老师还没来得及说话，只感觉一阵风从身边呼啸而过，下一秒堂本光一就站在手术室门口了。医生把孩子交给他，他只看了不到五秒就火急火燎的跑进了里边。

 

“辛苦了，tsuyo辛苦了……”  
丈夫满头大汗，小圆脸此刻有了些凹陷。他伸手理了理凌乱的发丝，丝毫没有嫌弃的亲吻着。

“爱你哟…”  
堂本刚朝他笑，剛老师这会儿也不忘和丈夫调情。

“我也是…”

 

/  
之前产检拿到胎儿性别结果的时候，光一看着女儿两个字脸上是数不尽的开心，这倒是出乎了刚的意料，他本来以为对方会想要个男孩当相对论的听众。不过查清楚是女孩之后他才想来，之前的胎教音乐有几首被偷换成了引擎声，真的没问题吗?

可现在看来，实际上可能是有些问题的。

“na酱1岁半了，她只喜欢小汽车…”  
刚老师看着客厅里的各种交通工具类玩具残念的说到。西川伯伯送的挖掘机，堂岛老师送的飞机，二宫叔叔送乐高也是船，唯一一个布偶居然是来自高见泽爷爷的哥斯拉，高桥南为什么连你也送法拉利模型啊。

“那不是挺好的吗——”  
光一老师一边组装他新买回来的高级赛道，一边应付着爱人，堂本刚看着就来气。什么一副皱着眉头研究玩具的样子，心里早就乐上天了吧。

“这些东西全部你负责，你收拾。”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，当然当然。”

堂本刚觉得自己一个头两个大，一岁半的小女孩，玩具只要小汽车，看电视的话从动画片换成F1可以，从F1换成动画片就不行。也不是不可以，但怎么看这个兴趣爱好都培养的有点早吧。

“为什么我的女儿不能喜欢洋娃娃和小熊玩偶。”  
这才是他的灵魂质问。

“等一下啊——我看这里怎么拼…拼…拼…噢~这个样子…你刚才说啥?”  
光一这才抬起头看他，眼神极其的单纯，就好像是剛不懂事的非要在他忙的时候来打扰一样。

“今晚我和na酱睡，你睡客房。”

“啊?”

刚进卧室前又回头看了一眼客厅，这不还在认真组装吗，啊什么啊，自己一个人睡去吧。

 

/  
“我吸这边，tsuyo爸爸吸这边…”  
两岁的小女孩在她光爸扒好的柚子上插了两个吸管，自己嘬着一边，示意刚吸另一边。

“这是我们na酱发明的新饮料啊~”  
光一教授十分捧场。  
“那~扣酱爸爸喝哪一边啊~”

小na酱看着眼前的两根吸管和三个人皱起了眉头，想来想去都不知道该怎么分配，急得跺脚嘴里乱哼哼，眼泪都快出来了。这下轮到光一慌了，他只是顺嘴就说下去了，没想到他家小姑娘真的在思考。

“na酱不哭不哭，你看——”  
刚把自己拉到身边，给女儿说:  
“扣酱爸爸和tsuyo爸爸用一个就可以了。”

可一根筋的小女孩还是不愿意，带着哭腔不停地嘟囔“不行不行，那是tsuyo爸爸的”。

堂本刚叹了口气跑进了厨房，又拿了一根吸管递给女儿，小人儿迫不及待的扎进柚子里抬头笑了。

“以后——”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯!知道了以后我注意…”

还算有点自知之明。

 

/  
两岁的na酱非常喜欢儿童平衡车，自打小刚就带她参加了许多比赛，家里的酒柜原本摆满了他和光一的各种奖杯。可自从女儿拿到第一个奖状之后，光一就把他俩的东西层层叠叠垒起来放在了抽屉里，酒柜慢慢被小家伙的奖杯塞满。

“na酱怎么那么喜欢平衡车啊?”  
晚饭的时候刚小声问光一。

“你为什么喜欢啊?”  
光一转头问女儿，女儿专心的搭积木没有回话。  
“我也不知道啊。”

“第一辆平衡车是谁买的啊?”

“诶?”  
堂本光一惊讶了，这种事他哪里还记得。  
“高…高见泽桑?”

“体院那位?长卷发的?”

“嗯…啊……”

“嗯……是这样吗…”

堂本光一不懂丈夫为什么会突然纠结这个，后来看到高见泽老师那身眼熟的运动衣才明白了，原来刚是想答谢人家。

“你直说嘛…我去打听打听就知道了。”

“嘿嘿嘿…”

搞不懂，虽然搞不懂，但刚抱着他笑倒是挺可爱的。

 

/  
“这就是弟弟吗?”  
4岁的na酱看着被tsuyo爸爸抱着的小宝宝新奇的发问。  
“我之前也是这么小吗?”

“对啊，你也是从这么小——”光一拿手比划了一下儿子的身长，然后转向女儿，啪的一下再拉长，“长到这——么大的。”惹得她咯咯咯的扑进怀里笑。

“弟弟特别像米其林轮胎。”

“不准这么说弟弟。”  
形象的比喻立刻被光一爸爸驳回，他一边说一边鸡贼的偷偷瞄了一眼堂本刚。

“因为真的很像嘛——”

“都说了不准这么说弟弟。”

剛看着一大一小故意拌嘴也笑了起来，怀里的小人儿看着他突然发出了“咦”的声音，粉嫩的舌尖伸出来，嘴唇水润润的。

“宝宝~这是姐姐——这是光一爸爸——还有~tsuyo爸爸~”  
刚向他介绍家人，小宝贝葡萄般的黑眼珠滴溜溜的转啊转。

“他听懂了!”  
小女孩坚定的说到。

普通的堂本一家人，幸福的迎来了第二个小生命。

 

/  
小婴儿的作息可以说是没有作息，非要说的话，他早上六七点醒来，玩到午饭不到就困了睡觉，一两点醒来吃完饭继续玩，三四点又开始睡一直到五六点，再醒来吃饭，晚上十点多睡。

“你瘦了…”  
光一教授心疼的抱住爱人，亲吻流连在小圆脸凹陷的部位。

“他才两个月大，习惯了就恢复了，又不是第一次了。”

“你多吃点嘛，你现在是吃两个人的饭。”

“啾——”的一声，光一老师的嘴唇被嘬了一下。  
“我知道，都说了又不是第一次…”

耳朵红啦，两个人都是。

 

/  
“今早不想做饭…嘿嘿…”  
刚搂住光一的脖子，鼻尖轻轻地蹭过喉结，还带着睡眠的香甜。

“那我出门去买…”  
回吻了一下，自家omega的额头热乎乎的。  
“你们再睡一会儿…”  
na酱在她的小房间里自己睡着，他们身边婴儿床里的takumi也睁开了眼睛，开始喊爸爸。

“宝宝醒来啦~睡得香吗?”

怀里的人立刻钻了出去，把孩子抱来大床上。迷迷糊糊的小宝贝抱着tsuyo爸爸不放手，一边打哈欠一边揉自己的小脸蛋。光一教授也上手了，小孩子的肌肤真的像温泉蛋一样Q弹可爱。

“xi…香!”

“那我起床了，想吃什么?”

“宝宝想吃什么?”  
剛把问题抛给了宝宝，虽然才11个月大，但一直被当做小大人对待，和他说很多话。这样的教育方法也很有成效，他家小儿子学说话很快。不过这会儿takumi只是转了转眼珠子，好像在想什么，却没说话。

光一出门的时候两人也从床上爬起来了，takumi被剛抱着，在门口送他。这时候还在吃手的小家伙突然开口了，说出的话让两人都一愣。  
“扣酱爸爸——你不想吃个肉包子吗?”  
小孩子独特的软糯奶音，再加上他家崽子高超的撒娇技术，堂本光一像踩在地雷上一样一动不动。

这样的反问也让堂本刚很惊讶，你不想吃个肉包子吗？  
这是什么小机灵鬼才会说的话啊！看见堂本光一愣神的样子就知道，这小子把他爸吃的死死的。

刚心里默默惊喜的时候，他光爸就不淡定了。从儿子老练的撒娇里回过神，就穿着皮鞋大衣，踩着小碎步，嘴里说着婴儿语，哼哼唧唧的，像条无骨蛇一样扭动身体挪了过来——  
“唔唔唔唔~takumi~爸爸想吃肉包子!!!!!”  
然后把儿子细滑的小脸蛋嘬出了几个红印子。

剛老师此刻觉得自己可能是个有三个崽的单亲omega。

 

/  
“我叫takumi，今年一岁半，我是一个可爱的小男生，希望大家喜欢我~”

takumi学走路说话都很快，别的小孩走不稳的时候他已经可以跑着飞扑进爸爸怀里了，别的小孩说不清楚话的时候，他已经可以和刚爸爸一人一句的讲故事了。

现在也是，早教班的老师把他分在了两岁组里上台做自我介绍。这一上台堂本刚才发现，家里孩子长得快，大人倒是还返老还童了。

 

“takumi——看爸爸——对，123茄子!”

堂本光一为了记录孩子们的成长，在他怀na酱的时候就陷入了摄影大坑，手机电脑平板，到处都是孩子们的照片。  
是件好事，可这个人情绪也太激动了吧。

“啊~~~~看爸爸看爸爸，好——”

他揉揉眼睛，是堂本光一没错。

“你比一个‘耶✌’——唉对对对——  
“takumi你真是个聪明的小宝宝!

“爸爸…”  
女儿抬起头看堂本刚。  
“光一爸爸怎么啦?”

“相当于…打call?”

“今晚可以吃咖喱乌冬嘛?”

“好啊~”

 

/  
“和树快过来和妹妹弟弟打招呼~”  
铃木老师向远处脚步拖沓的儿子招手。

已经上初中的和树迈着颓废的步伐，满脑袋都在想为什么我一定要来参加邻居叔叔家儿子的小学生汇报表演？说喜欢剛叔叔也是小时候不懂事好吗，想回去打游戏。

“快点，你是蜗牛吗。”

我不是蜗牛，而且我觉得你也不是我亲爹。

“哥哥好…”  
takumi能感受到大男孩身上的怨气，怯怯的打招呼，而他姐就不一样了，他姐只抬头看了一眼连气儿都没吐。两个Alpha波长不和，小Omega懵懵懂懂的觉得自己的任务就是在中间保持好平衡。

“弟弟和你打招呼呢。”  
他爹给后背来了结实的一掌，和树的小身板险些承受不了。

“你…你好…”

“哥哥我等一下要和tsuyo爸爸唱歌，你会给我鼓掌吗？”  
得到了一点阳光的一年级小学生立刻灿烂的笑了，小脑袋扬起来，头顶靠在刚叔叔身上拉着大人的手晃，眼睛里闪烁着期待，冷漠如铃木和树也被可爱到了。

“嗯…嗯!”

“耶——爸爸我又有观众啦——耶耶耶!”

 

“喂——”  
稚嫩的欢呼声里响起一阵低沉的声音，转头看到的是光一叔叔，以及他的…呃……死鱼眼。  
“你，不准对我家takumi出手。”  
说完就立刻执起相机继续拍照了，和树有点凌乱。

 

“别理他，自从takumi分化成omega就这样了。”  
剛走过来拍拍男孩的肩膀。  
“我倒是觉得我们和树挺好的啊~”

咦？哪里好了？怎么也感觉哪里怪怪的。

“等下看表演哦~”

 

/  
和树也想看表演，但是当这个“等下”到了的时候——

“takumi~看爸爸——”  
“喀嚓喀嚓喀嚓”  
“对~这个表情好!”  
“喀嚓喀嚓喀嚓”  
“再来一张!”  
“喀嚓喀嚓喀嚓”

“光一老师，不好意思…表演马上开始，麻烦您退后一点…”  
舞台助理在大家的推攘下被挤了出来，后边的人都一副幸灾乐祸幸好不是我的样子，看得出来谁都不想对付这位狂热的爸爸。舞台上的takumi害羞的和爸爸打招呼，旁边抱着吉他的堂本刚深深的叹了一口气。

“好的好的，马上，不好意思。”

和树看着光一叔叔退下来站在了自家老爹旁边，他爹在艰难的憋笑。

“辛苦你爸了——”  
堂本家的小Alpha凑过来说了一句。

“光一叔叔可真好玩。”

“这叫傻。”

和树瞪大了眼睛，堂本家的姑娘，飒气。

 

/

“kazu哥哥，这个问题我也不会…”  
小omega慢悠悠的把初中的数学试卷转向对面坐着的“假期辅导老师”，小声说。

大学生铃木和树推了一下眼镜，看了眼题目有些为难，“这道题和刚才讲的…基本上一样，takumi再仔细看看?”

商量的语气很柔和，但就是这种柔和让小男孩很慌张。和喜欢的人共处一室不说了，还是在自己的房间里，他可是做了很大努力才收好自己的信息素的，紧张的快要哭了还怎么做题啊。  
到底是谁出的注意让kazu哥哥来给自己补数学的啊!

“takumi不要紧张。”

—怎么可能!?

低头抠手指的时候，眼前突然出现了一双比自己大很多的手——kazu哥哥的。温暖干燥的手覆上他的，摩挲几下后紧紧握在了手里。

“因为我也很紧张啊。”  
大男孩很好的遗传了他爹唯一拿得出手的丹凤眼，看向小孩的眼神里是汹涌又隐忍的爱意。  
“和喜欢的人单独待一起什么的。”  
然后拿起软软的小手放在唇边亲了一下。

takumi觉得自己的脸蛋像蒸汽火车的车头，内心发出了尖叫，太狡猾了，kazu哥哥太狡猾了!

 

/

“你说光一叔叔——”

“哎呀不管他了，我今天成年了嘛。”

 

堂本刚是被堂本光一从浴缸里薅出来的，他拿着手机给堂本刚看。是儿子的SNS，上边发的图片是他跟和树两个人的合影，背景是某著名游乐园的标志性建筑。

“诶~他们去xxxland了吗，好漂亮啊。”

堂本光一扶额.jpg

“他们俩出去玩了啊！”

“看出来了啊。”

“不是，他们俩怎么能出去玩啊！”

“他们俩怎么不能出去玩了。”

堂本刚一脸平淡的说。

“我现在去找他们。”

“回来——”  
堂本刚突然就提高了音量。  
“儿子今天成年啊，和男朋友出去庆祝怎么了嘛，我都给和树交代好了。”  
他一边擦头发一边说。  
“光一教授，接受现实吧，你儿子长大恋爱了。”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜tsuyo………呜呜呜呜…”

四十多岁的人了，还在他怀里撒娇。堂本刚笑着抱着他的脑袋轻轻地拍。

“好啦，今天就咱们两个人……权当休息，休息一下嘛。”

“奋斗一下，第三胎吗？”

“再乱说你就睡客房。”

“那就不奋斗了，咱俩玩一玩。”

“老不正经的…”

第二天早上takumi回到家里的时候，再三确认了自己身上没有太多和树的味道。他打开门，家里静悄悄的没有一丝声响。蹑手蹑脚的上了二楼，看到大人们紧闭起的房门，偷笑着回到了自己的房间。

 

大概..tbc？  
感谢看到这里的你(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)


End file.
